MyDCEU 1.3
=Phase One= Batman Superman *Brief destruction of Krypton (will be expounded upon later in Death of Krypton movie) *Clark Kent arrives on Earth *Kent grows up *Jonathan dies, Clark goes into the city to make his own. He ends up hearing about the Fortress of Solitude (?) and he ends up going north to make it his own *as Clark ventures through America, his stories attract Lois Lane *Lois Lane heads to learn about this "super man", which is what she titles her story *Lane and Clark eventually meet up, Lane decides not to publish his story to save his identity *SUDDENLY ZOD APPEARS *Zodd wants to rebuild Krypton on Earth *"Superman" vs Zodd discussions *Discussion fall out, Zodd invades Earth *Superman destroys Zodd's ship, which crashes to Earth *Zodd sends a terraformer to Earth, lands in Metropolis *Superman eventually manages to destroy the terraformer *Zodd decides to just kill humans instead, meaning Superman has to kill him *postcredits - Wayne figures out Kent's secret identity? =Ideas= Movie Timeline Releases *Batman 1 *Superman 1 *The Joker *Batman 2 Events TIMELINE A: *Justice League set-up (Flash, Batman, Aquaman, Superman, Wonder Woman) *Justice League 1 **JL members: Wonder Woman, Batman, Superman, Flash, Aquaman, John Stewart GL, Martian Manhunter) *Young Justice *Shazam *Justice League 2 (JL go missing in space) *Young Justice 2 *Justice League 3 - Vandal Savage or Brother Eye? maybe kinda both? *Barry Allen gets trapped in the Speed Force by Reverse Flash? *Justice League (Batman's thing) -> Robin dies -> The Dark Knight Returns -> Injustice *Injustice 2/Infinite Crises/whatever - Power Girl warns to arrive of Brainiac *TIMELINE RESET: Wally West finds Barry Allen in the Speed Force while Batman/Superman of Timeline A try to hold back Brainiac. **Nekron and the Black Lantern Corps are in here somewhere, prompting the timeline reset? **The survivors head to Timeline B-Earth, where they search out the Justice League. Brainiac arrives and says "You can't run." or something. Maybe Wally West surges ahead to gather the JL? **Brainiac vs Power Girl/Nightwing. **as Brainiac prepares to kill Power Girl or Nightwing, we see Nightwing look up to the roof top. Batman, a new Robin (Tim Drake), and Barbara Gordon (with a fixed back!) are standing atop the roof. **Doomsday fight? both Superman-A and -B die, leaving Superboy to take the new reigns in the B universe characters retained: *Nightwing (?), Huntress?, Wally West, Power Girl, Barbara Gordon (becomes new oracle) alt-universe charactes: *Bruce Wayne, Superman, Supergirl, Barbara Gordon (without broken body) entirely new characters: * TIMELINE B (unordered) * *Supergirl -> Last Days of Krypton -> Brainiac??? *Nightwing, Gotham City Sirens, Green Arrow, etc. *Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) *Teen Titans *Batman Arkham Asylum + Knightfall (do we keep them in this timeline? or the last?) -> Dick Grayson Batman (Red Hood movie, maybe an Anarky movie too?) *Power Girl, a refuge from Timeline A *Death of Superman - focuses on the aftermath of Superman's death, *Reign of the Supermen - kind of a crossover between Superboy, Supergirl, Power Girl, and maybe another Supergirl? Movie Ideas The Flash *"In this movie, Barry fights the Reverse-Flash, the murderer in question, and gets stranded in the future. He meets Eobard Thawne who helps him take down the Reverse Flash, who ends up being, unsurprisingly to any comic fans, Eobard a few years down the line. Though he gets back to the present and stops the Reverse-Flash from killing Iris, he fails to stop the increasingly-maddened Eobard from killing his mother." The Batman *villain: Mr. Freeze? Penguin? Poison Ivy (or save her for Long Halloween)? *introduce Catwoman Batman: Long Halloween *maybe more of a Dark Victory adaptation? *Falcone family still runs a crime syndicate *the same Falcone family dance party thing, where they try to get Wayne in on their side for bank? maybe to use Gotham City Metro (to funnel drugs)? *Dent, Gordon, form the triumvirate with Batman to try and bust down on crime *Dent has a wife who wants to settle down *Dent-Gordon-Batman triangle agrees they can't just murder the Falcone family *Catwoman is there, flirting with Batman and Selina Kyle *Falcone resents Batman, Superman, Flash? etc. for muddling the crime world with "super criminals", explains how he detests them, and elects to maybe create one of his own (Poison Ivy - if she doesn't exist already?) *Holiday Killings * *Batman believes Harvey Dent is the Holiday Killer *Poison Ivy wins over Batman's mind and Falcone's mob gets control over shit like Gotham Bank, maybe like the Gotham City Metro (to funnel drugs) *Harvey is splashed with acid *Catwoman saves Batman had Poison Ivy, takes Falcone's place in the triumvirate (though Gordon and Catwoman aren't really connected) *Two-Face runs into hiding in the Gotham City Metro, too? *third one could be the "Dark Victory"? or make that "Batman and Robin"? and then have Batman 4 be Dark Victory? Characters Should Add *Doctor Fate *Killer Frost *Maxwell Lord *Silver Banshee *Black Canary Could Add *Brother Eye *The other Super-Girl (Linda Danvers I think?) Category:Comics